<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outcast Collection (No Longer Human Inspired Poems) by just_a_trashbag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336505">Outcast Collection (No Longer Human Inspired Poems)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_trashbag/pseuds/just_a_trashbag'>just_a_trashbag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 人間失格 - 太宰治 | No Longer Human - Dazai Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I don't know, This is my first work, i literally started writing this in math class, why did I use the word clown so much, yozo is the narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_trashbag/pseuds/just_a_trashbag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poems by trashbag</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Since Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confusing, erratic, fearsome,<br/>
These are the creatures I live among.<br/>
I cannot understand even the closest ones.</p><p>I am a clown on the edge,<br/>
Scared of falling down,<br/>
Into the dark abyss below the ledge.</p><p>Self destruction ends up swallowing me,<br/>
Why can’t I be <em>NORMAL</em>?<br/>
It's suffocating, I can’t breathe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why is practicality so dull?”<br/>
These childlike questions are long gone from my mind.<br/>
I once wondered what it was like to be full,<br/>
I wished sight where I was blind.</p><p>I followed what I was told to do,<br/>
For I cannot confront them.<br/>
I did not care about what I’d lose,<br/>
As long as they are satisfied with the outcome.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>Would you like a mask or book? Choose</p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>A simple question yet I could not open my mouth to reply,<br/>
For I am scared of these creatures I live among.<br/>
I put on my mask and become the clown,<br/>
It was the last quest for love I could think of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secrets of the Clown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear washed over me,<br/>
They found out.<br/>
Secrets uncovered and free,<br/>
I knew yet I wanted to doubt.</p><p>No one shall know,<br/>
I deceived myself.<br/>
It’s the clown I show,<br/>
Not my true self.</p><p>Didn’t want them to discover,<br/>
The secret I hid.<br/>
The mask was my cover,<br/>
He still found out he did.</p><p>How did it happen?<br/>
I perfected it,<br/>
My prized talent,<br/>
Just so I could fit.</p><p>What was the mistake?<br/>
Can I fix it now?<br/>
He knew it was fake.<br/>
Something I could not allow.</p><p>I distracted him,<br/>
Showed him my paintings.<br/>
Don’t pay attention to suspision,<br/>
The thoughts are fading.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yo why is this so long<br/>its not really that long but compared to the others its pretty long<br/>slkfdjahlkdfjhaslkjfhslakjdfhlkjashfdkl</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>